


2/14

by underconstruction



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Minor Mikoshiba Seijurou/Matsuoka Gou, also, btw Kagami should really work on his communication skills cause they suck, if you squint your eyes enough, my one and only non-gay couple in free accurately destroyed, sorry about that, spoilers! if you didn't read the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underconstruction/pseuds/underconstruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami somehow helps those two coming to a term with their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2/14

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time publishing a fan fiction for this fandom! I tried, really.

"So, what do you think about this shop Riko chan?? Cute, isn't it?"

"It is! Thank you for taking me here Gou chan!" Riko answered showing a beautiful smile.

"I could even find a proper gift for Mikoshiba kun", Gou was now blushing visibly.

"Gift? Is it your anniversary already?"

"Oh my god Riko, sometimes you're so dull I wonder how you manage to pull Seirin' strings all by yourself. But oh, wait. You actually don't" a sly smile appeared on the red haired girl's face.

It took Riko a moment to realize who she was referring to and as soon as she did, her face got the same colour as her friend's hair. "Shut up Gou! You didn't even answered my question!"

Gou laughed away her friend's embarassment saying "Tomorrow's February 14th, Riko chan".

_Oh. Right._

Riko had spent the last month and half training even harder her team after winning the last Winter Cup. The whole Japan was expecting something more from them, wanting to test if the victory against Rakuzan had just been a fluke or they were for real. After they left Teppei in Alex's hands for the surgery and rehabilitation in the U.S., the team was not obviously at its top. Surely they still had great players - Kuroko even started practicing a new Phantom Shot so that they could have another trump card up their sleeves, but no one had Teppei's effect on her players. No other one. Not even their captain. But she was determined to put up for Teppei's absence with loads of training, with their light&shadow pair and with the new first years coming in April.

But at the moment Riko was busy choosing together with her younger friend some chocolates to thank her boys for the hard work they did up till then. _After all they too deserve some love from time to time._

The two girls parted with a warm smile, promising to meet as soon as possible. Riko got home, glad no one was in there, her dad probably still in Seirin's gym, torturing her team. She could take a relaxing bath, thinking about what Gou told her that afternoon.

_You don't manage Seirin alone._

And she was damn right. He was always standing by her side.

After winning the Winter Cup Hyuuga invited her to go _downtown together or something_ , and she couldn't help but still feel amused because "You idiot, we get together every weekend, what's with that all of sudden?!" and wondering what he meant. Well, she had an idea, _a really weird one_ , but she just didn't want to deceive herself; she had to be strong and stand for her team, believing in each of them completely; and she didn't want to give Junpei - _WAIT WHAT Why am I even using his first name???_  -faults he hadn't.  

***

The next day she was standing in a daze during the training, her mind still pondering about that weird idea from the day before.

"Coach, what's wrong?? Could it be that you're in love???"

"You'll never learn, Kagami-kun", Kuroko commented watching his light walking again on his palms; just this time his legs were not hurt at all, he's just a moron who didn't know how deal with girls - or rather, people in general. And Kuroko was actually grateful he was the only one able to tame his light. Nobody else had his own methods anyway.

The training ended as the team saw Riko rummaging in a white plastic bag."Here guys. Today's Valentine and this is my way to thank you for the hard work you did up till now. Promise we'll keep fighting like this, alright??" she smiled, feeling like a proud mom. And that was okay, because that kind of feeling didn't bothered her at all.

The boys were all excited, mainly because no one of them except Tsuchida - "You lucky bastard, give us some!!!", received chocolate. _What a bunch of adorkable losers,_ she thought.

Everybody got her chocolate; everybody but Hyuuga. As the captain reached for the bag, he found it empty and sighed sadly. He just wanted something sweet, not the moon, geez.  

"I'm sorry you couldn't get any! I thought one pack was enough and-"

"That wasn't your fault coach. It's just Bakagami's, that idiot" Hyuuga groaned.

"Come on, I'm going to buy you some. You too deserve it. Let's go in this shop!" as she dragged him along.

They ended up in that cute shop from the day before, full of hearts and chocolate' sweet scent.

"What would you like? Feel free to choose whatever you want!"

"Oh, if you say so" and he picked up an extra expensive box of chocolates.

"Ahem, Hyuuga, you know what I meant" she was starting to worry about her wallet.

"Just kidding, this will be enough" and he picked a little heart-shaped chocolate wrapped up in a red, shiny envelope.

"You sure?? I'm not that rich but I can at least afford something more!"

"This is more than enough Riko, don't worry" he smiled sweetly as she felt her face turning the same colour of that little chocolate's envelope.  

***

Later, walking home, they found themselves chitchatting about nothings just to get rid of the embarassing silence surrounding. Riko felt her heart pounding, still thinking about that lips calling her name.

_Okay, calm down. CALM. THE HELL. DOWN._

"You know..."

" ** _YES?!_** " _...okay, you haven't calmed down at all._

Hyuuga laughed lookind kindly at her again "Do you remember that whole "downtown or something?!" matter? I really do want to go. I mean, with you. Well, not necessarly downtown, actually anywhere you want is fine. I mean, if you want too of course!" he was blushingly furiously, looking at the opposite direction while scratching his nape.

She turned the very same colour as him and started smiling unconsciously. They had almost reached her house when Riko decided to stop him right at the entrance of a small park. She just looked at him, pulling Hyuuga down her height and pressing softly her lips on his. Hyuuga's brain had to took few seconds to process what was happening but as he quickly catched up, he hugged her tightly, reciprocating that sweet kiss.

They parted, both smiling; he took her hand in his much bigger one, squeezing it lightly, touching her forehead with his.

"Happy Valentine's day, Junpei" she said, kissing his nose.

"Happy Valentine Riko" he breaths as he thinks _Finally_. "Okay; I must admit this is way much better than the chocolate Bakagami stole me"

"Well, I guess we're going to thank him tomorrow morning then?" Riko said laughing.  

***  

As Kagami entered Seirin's gym for their morning practice, he was welcomed by a two voice chorus of "Thank you Bakagami".

He didn't knew what he did but he found himself responding "At least that was better than receiving some free punishment. You're welcome, I guess?" and Riko started laughing once again with Hyuuga.

Later, when Kuroko finally explained why he had been thanked, Kagami blushed. "See?? I'm not that useless!"

"You sure?"

"Hey, you! What the heck have I-" and with that, Seirin's Cupid mouth was now meant for something else.


End file.
